


Not Enough

by puddlexdiver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, M/M, Omega John Murphy (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlexdiver/pseuds/puddlexdiver
Summary: Bellamy's tired after a hunt and just wants to go to sleep. Murphy's waiting for him in his tent. This takes place the first few days the 100 are on the ground....Alpha and omega hormone production was genetically engineered to be dormant hundreds of years ago. Being on the ground has triggered these hormones into reproducing again.





	Not Enough

“Hey, Bellamy,” Harper stopped him as he walked through camp. “Murphy wanted me to tell you that he’s waiting in your tent. He said it’s important. He looked kind of sick.”

Bellamy was tired. It had been dark for a while and he’d just made it back to camp lugging a fat boar. His muscles ached and he wanted to lay down for the night and clear his head.

“He couldn’t find me himself?” Bellamy asked, exasperated. He didn’t have the patience for Murphy’s bullshit. Harper shrugged and walked off, clearly not interested in staying for his bad mood.

Bellamy rolled his shoulders and went to get water to wipe himself down with. He needed a minute to settle down. For the last few days, he felt close to flying off the handle at the barest provocation. It felt especially worse around Murphy. He’d slide him a cocky smile when he was being particularly rude to the other delinquents and it made Bellamy want to shove him and… punch something.

He didn’t feel much better after he’d washed up. His muscles seemed to drag as every last bit of energy drained from his body. He wanted to sleep for days, finally recover from the stress of the last few days on the ground.

“This better be good, Murphy,” he grumbled as he pulled the tent flap up to reveal Murphy on his knees, his head bowed with his long hair falling in front of his face and his fingers clutching the fabric of his pants. It made Bellamy pause and in that second, the smell hit him.

It was the smell of Murphy only stronger, more intense and it made Bellamy’s mouth water. He’d been picking up that scent for the last couple of days. It drove him to the point of distraction, making his temper fly off. He swallowed thickly and stepped into his tent, feeling the need to pull the flap closed and tie it off. His fingers shook as he laced the ties.

“Bellamy,” Murphy said his name and his voice was hoarse. The sound and sight of Murphy on his knees made heat rush through Bellamy’s body. “There’s something wrong. I can’t…”

Murphy cut off with a soft whine and Bellamy flinched at the sound. His body reacted like he’d been doused with a powerful aphrodisiac, his knees growing weak and his cock straining against his pants.

“Shit,” he cursed, pressing the heels of his hands into his forehead to try and get some clarity. Murphy whimpered again and when Bellamy looked up, he saw Murphy’s hand pressing against his crotch, his hips pushing forward in tiny abortive movements. His face tilted up, eyes closed and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“I need…,” Murphy breathed out. Bellamy fought every instinct to go over to him, bite into that lip himself.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bellamy growled. Murphy groaned at the sound, his hips stuttering.

“I’m hot, like a fever or something,” Murphy began, his voice breathy and uneven. “And other really embarrassing things.”

“Do you think you ate something poisonous?”

“I’ve ate everything everyone else has,” he whimpered. Bellamy tried to breathe through his mouth, but it made Murphy’s smell more intoxicating.

“Tell me what’s going on. Everything.”

“It’s crazy,” Murphy said, his body stretching forward at the waist so that his forehead rested on the ground.

“Just tell me. Now, Murphy.”

Murphy moaned, long and low in the back of his throat. The back of his neck was exposed down to the collar of his t-shirt and it flushed pink.

“I’m so fucking horny that it hurts,” he whispered. “And I’m wet. Like a chick only it’s coming from my ass.”

Bellamy shook his head. “What the fuck, man?”

“And all I can think about is you fucking me. You fucking me so hard. That all I can see and smell and taste is you. I want you in me-“

“Shut up, Murphy!” Bellamy cut him off, clenching his fists for the pain of his fingernails cutting into his palms to keep his mind clear. He rose to his feet. “Clarke will know what to do. Maybe you came in contact with something in the woods.”

“No!” Murphy yelled, scrambling back from his bent position. He pulled himself into a fetal position at the back of the tent. The smell that filled Bellamy’s nose turned acidic, his stomach cramping at the change. “No, don’t let anyone in here. Just you.”

Bellamy covered his nose with his hand and gagged. He put up his other hand in a gesture of peace. Murphy’s eyes were wide and so blue that his dark eyelashes contrasted beautifully against his flushed skin.

“She won’t come in. No one will come in. I just need to talk to her. She might know what’s going on. Okay?”

Long seconds passed between them, the acidic scent mellowing into the one that hit him when he’d entered. When Murphy finally nodded, it took everything in Bellamy to untie the tent flap and leave. He didn’t look back.

Once Bellamy stood in the cool air of the night, he could think clearer. His body didn’t feel like he’d been on a hunt that day. It felt overcharged and ready to go, adrenaline pumping through him. He took a moment to breathe in and out through his nose, taking his time calming down.

When he found Clarke, she was tucked in beside Finn. He shook her awake.

“We’ve got a problem,” Bellamy said. She didn’t ask any questions, just sat up and walked with him a few feet away so they could talk.

“What’s going on?” She said, wiping lingering vestiges of sleep from her eyes. She wrinkled her nose. “You smell weird.”

“Murphy’s sick,” Bellamy started. Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to move past him. He gripped her arm. 

“Why should I care about Murphy being sick? The guy’s a dick.”

“This is serious,” Bellamy tried again. “He’s acting weird and when I’m near him, it’s effecting me too. There’s something really wrong with him.”

Clarke stopped trying to pull away from him and he released her. A frown wrinkled her brow.

“It’s effecting you?” Clark said. “Is it contagious?”

“It was only when I was near him. When I walked out of the tent, I felt fine.”

Clarke nodded. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“When I saw him, he looked disoriented. He was flushed and,” Bellamy swallowed. He had to look away from her as he continued, “horny. He said it was painful. When I entered the tent, I was hit with this smell. It smelled so good and it was coming from Murphy. It made me-… look, I would have fucked the kid if I hadn’t kept a cool head, okay?”

Bellamy felt angry at himself and a little turned on by thinking about what happened.

“That’s odd, but doesn’t exactly sound like he’s sick. Sounds like he’s attracted to you and he’s got a weird way of showing it. He’s been following you around like a lost puppy since we’ve been on the ground so it’s not surprising. And it’s okay if you like him back, you know.”

“No. There was something wrong with him,” Bellamy said, shifting his gaze to the ground. “He wasn’t just turned on or whatever. He said he felt like he had a fever. He said he’s wet. Like a girl. In his-“

He cut off and gestured vaguely at his ass.

“That’s impossible.”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, is this some kind of intersex situation?” Bellamy asked. He shifted on his feet. He felt like he shouldn’t have left Murphy alone. He was a huge pain sometimes, Clarke was right about that, but he was always helping Bellamy out around camp. Murphy was always by his side, someone he’d come to rely on.

“I don’t think so. I don’t think Murphy’s confused by his own anatomy,” Clarke said. “But there is one thing this sounds like. I know you’ve probably heard stories. But back before the Ark, before they put people in space, there were secondary gender designations. But they supposedly altered everyone’s DNA who went into space to not produce the hormones associated with the secondary gender designation. It had something to do with keeping a peaceful environment in close quarters. When hormones go flying, it’s not exactly conducive to a peaceful work environment. If they altered DNA back then and there hasn’t been anyone showing signs of a secondary gender designation in over a hundred years, it should be impossible for Murphy to have them.”

“Secondary gender designation,” Bellamy repeated, deadpanned. Clarke’s lips thinned. “I’ve heard stories, I mean we all have, right? I just thought they were bullshit.”

What he didn’t say was that when he was a cadet, guards made lewd references to what they would do if they had a bitch in heat like back in the day.

“Alpha and omega,” she said. “If Murphy’s reacting like that and you’re reacting to him, I’d say that you’re both showing signs of a secondary gender. Maybe it was triggered by something on the ground.”

“That’s insane.”

Clarke laughed. “We’re on the ground. Everything we’ve been through so far is insane. If we’re producing what use to be normal hormones for us, this might mean chaos for the camp. Murphy might be the first one affected, but if I’m right, others will follow.”

“One crisis at a time,” Bellamy rubbed a hand over his face. “How do I help him? If what you’re saying is true and from what I’ve heard, he’s an omega going through a heat?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Clarke shrugged. “I would say the reason why you’re reacting to him so strongly is because his omega hormones are kicking off your alpha ones. As far as how to help him, I’d say you’d have sex with him I guess? Or find someone else who’d want to? I really don’t know the protocol here. It’s all sort of just ancient history and gossip.”

When Bellamy didn’t say anything, she patted his arm before leaving him to think. He had to swallow a lump in his throat. He’d not let himself consider actually fucking Murphy. He’d had someone in his bed every night, but they’d been girls with soft curves and small hands. Murphy was hard edges and sharp angles. When he thought about finding someone else for Murphy, irrational anger surged through him.

He was getting a little ahead of himself. Murphy probably didn’t even want to have sex. He may just need someone to look after him while he was adjusting to new hormones or something.

Bellamy walked back to his tent. It was quiet. Most of the delinquents were sleeping from the hard labor they’d been doing during the day to protect their camp. Bellamy picked up Murphy’s scent as soon as he was a few feet away from the tent. He picked up his pace and when he raised the tent flap, he found Murphy on his bedroll face first with his shirt off.

“Murphy,” Bellamy tried to catch his attention while tying the flap closed. The smell wrapped around his senses, making his cock fill and pulse with need. He wondered if that was his hormones reacting to Murphy’s. Murphy scrambled to a sitting position, his eyes wide like he’d been caught.

“Do you have any water?” Murphy asked, pushing his hair back behind his ear. His face was flushed down to his chest. Bellamy wanted to touch his skin, trace the flush down Murphy’s body. He had to shake his head to clear it.

He pulled his makeshift canteen from his belt and knelt in front of Murphy, holding it out for him. Murphy reached with a shaking hand. When their fingers brushed, Murphy gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. He clamped his other hand on Bellamy’s wrist. He released his air out in a relieved sigh.

“You’re skin,” Murphy said, “It helps.”

When Murphy opened his eyes again, his pupils were blown, the startling blue irises replaced by dark depths.

“Drink the water, Murphy,” Bellamy ordered, his voice coming out gruffer than he’d meant. Murphy licked his chapped lips with a dry tongue before bringing the canteen to his lips and drinking it down. Bellamy’s eyes tracked a stray droplet that trailed its way past Murphy’s lips and down the angular chin, down his long neck, fading into the dip of his collarbone. 

“What’d Clarke say?” Murphy asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand that held the canteen. The other hand still clenched around Bellamy’s wrist. “Are you here to put me out of my misery?”

Bellamy swallowed. “This is going to sound crazy.”

Murphy scowled at him, handing his canteen back.

“Clarke says that there were secondary genders from before the nuclear fallout. Even before then. They were alpha and omega,” Bellamy began. Murphy’s brow twitched. “Wait, do you know something about this?”

“Like you haven’t heard the stories,” Murphy replied, expression turning sour. “Let me guess. I'm an omega bitch?”

Bellamy blinked at him. “Uh, no?”

Murphy’s face turned a deeper red, a cold stiffness sweeping across his features.

“I don’t need you to pity fuck me, Blake,” Murphy snarled, shoving Bellamy’s wrist away. A second after they lost contact, Murphy doubled over with a keening noise, the acidic smell rolling off Murphy in waves.

“Stop,” Bellamy grunted, leaning forward to put his hands on Murphy’s shoulders. The smell began to sweeten, but Murphy’s arms stayed around his middle as he flinched under Bellamy’s touch.

“I’m not your bitch,” Murphy ground through his teeth. Bellamy breathed out through his nose. He grabbed Murphy under his armpits and pulled him into his arms. In their positions on the ground, Murphy fell against him half sitting in his lap. His face smashed against Bellamy’s shoulder. Murphy struggled to pull back, but Bellamy shifted him so that his arms squeezed him into submission.

“I’m not going to pity fuck you, you ass,” Bellamy said. “I’m going to fuck you, if you want me to, because I want to, okay? And you’re not my bitch. You’re my second around here.”

Murphy didn’t say anything, but he began to smell intoxicating again. The smell had him uncomfortable in his pants, but he kept still, only moving his hands slowly against Murphy’s naked back in slow reassuring strokes. Murphy gripped his shoulders, turning his face into Bellamy’s neck and inhaling deeply. He whined and rocked his hips, putting pressure against Bellamy’s cock.

Bellamy gripped Murphy’s hips to still him. “Wait.”

“The fuck, Blake?” Murphy snarled, pulling away from him. “We doing this or what?”

Bellamy bit his lip. “I need to hear you say it. That you want this.”

“Me telling you I wanted you inside me earlier wasn’t enough for you?” Murphy snapped, pulling at Bellamy’s shirt until Bellamy took the hint and pulled it over his head. Murphy’s hands splayed across his chest with wide slender fingers.

“I like consent.” Bellamy slid his hands into Murphy’s hair. He tugged Murphy forward until their lips were a breath away from each other. Murphy shoved forward with his hands, knocking Bellamy off his knees on to his butt. Murphy kept pushing until Bellamy was on his back.

“I want you,” Murphy said, his voice strangled. He leaned forward and captured Bellamy’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss, a desperate noise escaping him. Murphy’s lips felt like hot coals sliding across his skin as he dragged his mouth across Bellamy’s jaw, his nose finding the place behind Bellamy’s ear. “You smell so…”

Murphy cut off, a wet tongue tasting Bellamy’s skin. Bellamy felt overwhelmed and desperate. He wanted rock his hips up, wanting to grip Murphy’s thighs until he left bruises, but he didn’t. He palmed the curve of Murphy’s hip, floating his fingers up the knobs of his spine with one hand until his fingers slid into his hair.

Murphy sat up as Bellamy tugged his fingers through his hair. Murphy rocked his hip down and the pressure made Bellamy dizzy with need. Bellamy used his free hand to unbutton Murphy’s pants. Murphy went slack on him, eyes closed, hands on Bellamy’s stomach to support himself as he rocked his ass back on Bellamy’s cock.

Bellamy unzipped Murphy’s pants, opening them so he could get Murphy’s underwear down enough to put his hand on Murphy’s cock. Murphy was full in his hand, precome wetting the tip. Bellamy’s mouth watered.

“Fuck,” Murphy cursed above him, leaning back and rutting his ass harder against Bellamy’s cock. Bellamy watched his blissed out face as he jacked Murphy off, the angle a little awkward for Bellamy’s wrist. When he rubbed his thumb over the wet slit of Murphy’s cock, it twitched before Murphy stilled, stomach muscles contracting as he came with a groan across Bellamy’s stomach.

Murphy fell to the side of him, taking deep breaths. Without a word, he handed Bellamy’s t-shirt over to clean off his stomach.

“You, uh, feeling better?” Bellamy asked, as he wiped the mess from his stomach. His cock was still throbbing in his jeans. Murphy turned his head to him, cracking open a closed eye. His pupils were still blown wide.

“I guess,” Murphy answered. He took Bellamy’s free hand and put it back on his still hard length.

“So you, uh, want me to keep going?”

“Yes.”

Bellamy sat up and took his pants off. They were getting too uncomfortable for him. He kept his underwear on because he wasn’t sure how much Murphy was okay with.

“Can I take your pants off?” Bellamy asked. Murphy’s eyes flew open and he came to rest on his elbows, his hands curling into fists. Bellamy stayed still. “What’s wrong?”

“I-,” Murphy started before collapsing back to the ground, his eyes squeezed closed with his hands coming up to cover his face. “It’s very… wet. Down there.”

“Oh,” Bellamy said, a little dumbfounded. He’d forgotten about that. “I mean, you said it’s like when a girl gets wet, right? So… should be fine.”

Murphy’s face burned red. “I’ve never actually been with a girl so I’m mostly just assuming.”

“Wait,” Bellamy said slowly. “Have you ever been with anyone?”

“Fuck you, Blake,” Murphy spat, his eyes opening to glare daggers as he sat up. His cock was still hard and curved up toward his stomach as he moved and Bellamy’s eyes watched as it bounced. “Back out if you want, I’ll find someone else.”

Bellamy felt his heart squeeze. He shot a hand out to grab Murphy’s shoulder.

“No,” he growled and Murphy stopped moving, squirming under his touch. “We’re doing this.”

He pushed Murphy back into his lying position on Bellamy’s bedroll. Murphy’d already taken off his boots so all he had to do was pull his pants from his legs, Murphy lifting up to help get them off. Murphy’s scent crashed into Bellamy’s senses even harder once his pants were off and he gasped, his eyes falling closed. His balls felt heavier than they’d ever felt before and he needed to be inside Murphy.

Bellamy opened his eyes to find Murphy watching him, his lips barely parted. He looked vulnerable and open. Bellamy wanted to claim him.. He felt an urgent, desperate need to make Murphy his.

He dragged Murphy’s underwear down his legs, barely noticing how they stuck to the backs of Murphy’s thighs as they went. He nudged Murphy’s knees apart as he knelt between his legs. Murphy reached for him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Murphy’s. Murphy arched into him, his naked body pressing against Bellamy’s as he pulled Bellamy closer to him, trying to touch as much of Bellamy as he could. Bellamy’s hand cupped Murphy’s jaw, his thumb nudging Murphy’s bottom lip to lower and let Bellamy in. Murphy did and Bellamy licked into Murphy’s mouth, rocking his hips forward. Murphy moaned around his tongue.

Bellamy pulled away to catch his breath as he kept rocking his hips forward so that their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Please,” Murphy begged, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. “I need more.”

Bellamy pulled his underwear off and then spit in the palm of his hand before gripping their erections together. Murphy arched up.

“Yes,” Murphy breathed, coming apart underneath him. “Bellamy, I need more. I need you inside me.”

Bellamy let his face fall forward, one of his arms straining to hold himself up as the other stroked them together as fast as he could manage. He let himself inhale Murphy’s scent that seemed so strong behind his ear. He licked the spot just like Murphy had done to him. Bellamy’s cock started to feel heavier than before.

Murphy stiffened in his arms and Bellamy rose up to capture Murphy’s moan in his mouth while Murphy came in his hand a second time.

Murphy fell back against the the blankets, an exhausted sigh escaping him. Bellamy wiped the mess away with his t-shirt before claiming Murphy’s mouth in a deep kiss.

“More?” Bellamy whispered. Murphy whimpered against his lips.

“Yes, inside me.”

Bellamy growled against Murphy’s neck. He pulled back and as he did, Murphy’s hands came up to clutch at his shoulders.

Bellamy pushed Murphy’s knees up and found a wet slickness covering the back of Murphy’s thighs. Bellamy ran a soothing hand up Murphy’s inner thigh. He spread Murphy’s legs up and open as he revealed Murphy’s wet puckered hole. He ran his fingers over it, letting the wetness coat his fingers before pushing a little to test the resistance. The tip of his finger slid in and Murphy made a loud keening noise, his hips pushing down. His finger slid further in, but it was a tight, wet fit and Bellamy had to take long steadying breaths to remind himself to go slow.

Bellamy pushed his finger in and out a few times, Murphy’s hole sucking him in greedily.

“Yes,” Murphy moaned, his hips working against his finger. “More.”

Bellamy pushed a second finger in, wet slickness coating his fingers as he finger fucked Murphy’s hole. He spread his fingers, stretching Murphy out. Murphy kept making keening noises and Bellamy was pretty sure that he was waking the whole camp, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. At that moment, he wanted everyone to know that Murphy was his. That he was the one to make Murphy come apart.

He pressed three fingers into Murphy, searching for Murphy’s prostate. When he found it, Murphy’s hips stuttered, his cock leaking while ripping desperate sobs from Murphy’s mouth.

Murphy’s hands fisted the blanket under him, his eyes squeezed shut, his legs still up and open in an obscene position for Bellamy to have better access to his ass. Bellamy watched as he trembled under Bellamy’s touch, that sweet smell rolling off him, still making his head dizzy with need.

“Bellamy,” Murphy sobbed and he relented, pulling his fingers out of Murphy’s ass to coat his cock with slick covered fingers. He leaned to the side to grab a pile of clothes on the floor and shoved them under Murphy’s lower back before stretching forward and catching Murphy’s mouth in a filthy kiss.

He guided his cock to Murphy’s hole and pressed forward, pushing into his tight wet heat.

“Murphy,” Bellamy growled once he’d bottomed out inside Murphy. He felt himself tremble under the heat of Murphy’s skin. Murphy panted under him, squirming and letting out soft whines. “Are you okay?”

“Move,” Murphy tried to order him, but came out stilted and breathy. Bellamy shifted his hips forward. Murphy wrapped his legs around Bellamy’s middle and squeezed. Murphy muffled a moan into Bellamy’s neck as he rocked his hips back and thrust forward a little harder.

He rocked like that for a minute, feeling too overwhelmed and afraid of hurting Murphy until Murphy began to plead for more. At Murphy’s insistence, he began to pull all the way out only to thrust back in hard enough to bounce Murphy upward. He kept doing it until his world narrowed to Murphy’s hot wet hole around his cock and his lithe body moving under his hands as he fucked into him. He closed his eyes and inhaled Murphy’s intoxicating scent, listening to his wanton moans.

“I need more,” Murphy whined as Bellamy fucked into him with as much force as he could. Bellamy’s balls grew even heavier than before and his cock felt weird, like it was growing with every thrust. He kept fucking up into Murphy, chasing the pleasure until the base of his cock caught on Murphy’s rim and Murphy jerked. He locked his legs behind Bellamy’s back, pushing him forward so that he was seated fully inside Murphy’s ass, and held him there. “Stop pulling all the way out.”

Bellamy paused, trying to catch his breath. His body thrummed with Murphy’s smell and his fingers dug into Murphy’s hips.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Bellamy panted. He wanted to keep moving, ram his engorged cock into Murphy’s hole anyway. He was Bellamy’s. He could take it. Bellamy shook his head to clear it, but it didn’t help.

“Don’t fucking stop,” Murphy said, his voice catching. “Just don’t pull out all the way.”

Bellamy wanted to keep going, but every muscle in his body was tense. If he kept going, he might hurt Murphy. He opened his eyes and took in Murphy’s heaving chest, how he stretched around Bellamy’s cock so perfectly, taking it so well.

Bellamy scooped Murphy up into his lap, shifting them until Bellamy was laying on his back with Murphy sitting on his cock on top of him. Murphy spluttered at the position change, squirming around his cock. Murphy’s wetness slipped around his cock and onto Bellamy’s thighs and balls.

“What are you doing?” Murphy asked, getting his bearings.

“This way,” Bellamy growled.

Murphy sucked in his bottom lip. Bellamy brought his hand up to cup Murphy’s sharp jaw. He pressed his thumb against Murphy’s lips and Murphy opened his mouth for him. He pressed his thumb against Murphy’s tongue, loving the way it looked between Murphy’s kiss swollen lips. Murphy watched him with half closed eyes before getting his legs under himself and rocked himself back on Bellamy’s cock.

They both moaned at the pleasure the new angle gave them. Bellamy wasn’t going to last much longer. He took his thumb out from Murphy’s mouth and licked his palm before grabbing Murphy’s bouncing dick, jerking it as Murphy rose and fell on his cock.

Bellamy felt himself swell impossibly bigger inside Murphy. Murphy was close. His face was slack, his mouth soft and his eyes closed. One last slick downward descent of Murphy’s hips and Bellamy was coming. Murphy followed him, clenching down on Bellamy’s cock, come splashing across Bellamy’s chest.

Murphy leaned forward to rest his head against the come free area of Bellamy’s shoulder. Bellamy’s cock twitched inside Murphy and Bellamy felt spasms of pleasure shoot up his spine like tiny after shocks. His cock still felt huge inside Murphy and he was afraid to pull out.

“I think I’m stuck,” Bellamy said, his hands cautiously coming up to stroke Murphy’s hair. Murphy sighed into his shoulder.

“Leave it,” Murphy murmured. “Mm tired.”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Bellamy warned. He grabbed a clean piece of clothing closest to him and wiped his front off again. He’d be lucky if he made it out of there with a single piece of clean clothing left. Murphy pulled himself back up and rocked his hips in a twist.

Bellamy twitched, pleasure finding him again.

“Don’t think you’re done yet,” Murphy said, but he sounded exhausted. Bellamy pulled Murphy down into his arms. He tucked Murphy’s head next to his neck and within minutes, Murphy’s breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Bellamy let his eyes close as well, feeling too heavy to think. He drifted in and out of consciousness until a deep sleep finally claimed him.


End file.
